


Gun Point

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: New Amsterdam
Genre: F/M, GSW, Near Death, New Amsterdam - Freeform, gun point, injured, protector - Freeform, sharpwin - Freeform, shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: She looks at the end of the gun that’s pointed to her head when she closes her eyes preparing to get shot she hears the bullet hit something, she opens her eyes to see Max laying on the floor…Will he survive?…
Relationships: Helen Sharpe/Max Goodwin
Kudos: 6





	1. I Love You…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this fanfic :)

Helen stares at the end of the gun that’s pointed at her, she tightly closes her eyes ready for the impact of the bullet…

Helen starts to think, I’m too young to die! This can’t be the end!

A tear slowly drops down her cheek, she quickly wipes it away, before she screams ‘Just do it already’ More tears fall down her face,

Just as she hears the gun fire she hears the bullet make impact with something, she opens her eyes to see Max laying on the floor helpless and nearly unconscious.

Helen kneels down next to him and try’s to stay strong,She rips off her lap coat and holds it on the wound.

She starts crying and yelling ‘Help!’

Max uses all the energy he has left and he puts his hand on her face and mumbles.

‘I need to say this just in case I don’t make it, I love you Helen Sharpe’

Sharpe cry’s and whispers to him ‘I love you too Max Goodwin.

They both move closer to each other and kiss softly before…Max drops unconscious.

Helen leans on his chest, still holding pressure on the wound, she starts to cry when Bloom and Reynolds run around the corner…

Bloom pushes a stretcher over with her,Sharpe stays sitting on the floor crying when Bloom and Reynolds lift Max onto the stretcher.

Iggy comes running around the corner and makes his way over to Sharpe as Bloom and Reynolds rush Max up to the ED.

Iggy helps Sharpe up, for her to fall into his arms crying…

‘He’s not going to make it is he’ She cry’s.

Iggy reassures Sharpe ‘Max is a fighter and he will get through this’

‘I wanna go see him’ Sharpe let’s out with still tears in her eyes.

Iggy responds ‘I’m sorry Helen you have to come to my office’

Helen falls back into Iggy arms and blurts out  
‘I love him Iggy, I need to see him’

Iggy’s face immediately drops in shock, just as he’s about to say something he gets a text from Bloom..

BLOOM 3:45PM  
Max is in surgery, take Helen to her office and I’ll meet her there..

IGGY 3:46PM  
I’ll meet you there also don’t tell Helen I told you this but she loves Max.

BLOOM 3:46PM  
😮 thanks for the heads up

Iggy slides his phone into his pocket, ‘Helen Blooms going to meet us in your office.

Helen reply’s with a nod and they start making there way up to the 11th floor where Helen’s office is.

When they arrive Helen runs straight into Blooms arms and cry’s...

‘It’s okay Sharpe he’s going to get through this’

‘I need to see him Lauren!’ Sharpe yells in a stern tone.

‘You can after he’s out of surgery, he will be out soon’

‘What OR (Operating Room) is he in’ Sharpe asks wiping tears off her face..

‘He’s in OR4, why?’

Sharpe doesn’t say anything but run out of Lauren’s arms and starts making her way to the OR, she runs down a couple stairways before heading to the elevator..

She runs into the operating room view section and stands there crying looking at Max’s unconscious body...

Just as Bloom and Iggy open the door Sharpe Faints, Iggy catches her from hitting her head..

After around 30 seconds she wakes up...

Bloom and Iggy both ask her at the same time..  
‘Are you alright Sharpe’

Sharpe annoyed and upset replies  
‘I’m fine, now how much longer are they going to be?’

Bloom walks over to the microphone and holds down the button, ‘how much longer do you need?’

The surgeon replies  
‘Just stitching him up now, we’ll be done in around 2 minutes’

Hearing this gives Helen a sign of relief and she slumps in the chair..

All 3 of them start to head to the room where Max will be, they wait in the room for Max’s arrival..

As Max gets wheeled in Sharpe stands up and stands next to the bed holding his hand,Bloom pulls over a chair for Sharpe.

Sharpe sits down, she rests her head on Max’s chest and cry’s, ‘Come on Max please wake up’

Iggy and Bloom leave the room and shut the door behind them..

Sharpe closes her eyes and continues to rest her head on his chest, she drifts off to sleep..

She feels a tap on her shoulder and one of the nurses say 

‘Miss you’ll have to leave we are going to run some tests on him’

As Helen turns around the nurses face drops  
‘Oh Dr Helen Sharpe, I didn’t realise it was you’

Helen replies in a stern tone 

‘And yes I’m staying in here thanks, as deputy medical director you also have to follow my orders, so what tests will you be doing’

The nurse is speechless and just scurries out of the room ‘never mind’

Helen just laughs to her self...

As she watches the nurse run away she feels a hand touch her head..

She turns around so quick that she whips her self in the face with her hair, She stares as max before yelling ‘MAX’ in excitement...

Max just giggles... and before she can say anything else Max kisses her…

Bloom, Iggy and Reynolds run in and then  
They see them Kissing, Somebody suspiciously sounding like Lauren Bloom whistles...

Sharpe turns around In shock to see the DamFam all standing there…her face immediately goes red in embarrassment but she just laughs it off...

Max just sits there laughing until he grabs Helen’s arm and groans ‘Helen’, Helen turns around to see Max fall unconscious and his hand fall of her arm...

She’s starts crying again and Bloom, Reynolds and Iggy rush over and Iggy pulls Helen to the back of the room, leaving space for Bloom and Reynolds to help him...

As the ear piercing screams and cry’s from Helen Sharpe fill the room ‘Max’…

Will Max Survive find out in Chapter 2…


	2. Is He Max Going To Survive??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Max going to survive??? Is Helen Okay??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You all like This chapter :) Can’t wait for the next one

As Helen screams fill the hallway Iggy takes her out of the room up to her and Max’s spot...

When they get up to the roof Helen slides down the wall and sits down with her head in her hands and cry’s...

She screams at Iggy ‘Why does this happen to me!, first Muhammad and now Max?

Iggy Soft and calm replies ‘Sharpe you have to calm down!, Max is going to make it’....

Then Helen blurts Out ‘What about Luna’ Helen continues to cry now worse than before she’s now panicking about Max and Luna....

Iggy starts to move closer to Helen and he sits next to her on the wall and puts his hand on her shoulder, he softly speaks 

‘Luna is in the daycare if you want to go see her’

Sharpe Springs up and pulls open the roofs door and runs to the daycare centre in the hospital...

As she gets to the door she runs in and picks up Luna, her little baby blue eyes remind her instantly of Max but her warmth is comforting for Helen...

Then the daycare lady walks over to Sharpe and asks worried ‘how’s Max doing’

Sharpe just shakes her head and mumbles ‘I don’t know he got shot and it’s all my fault’ the daycare lady puts a reassuring tap on Helen’s back, ‘It’s Max he’s a fighter, he will make it!’

Helen tries to smile back while she holds Luna as close as she can...

This is the first time Helen is not annoyed to hear her pager go off she puts Luna back into her crib and runs down to Max.....

As she runs into the room his heart beat on the monitor gives her some relief...

She runs over to him and lays on the bed next to him, waiting anxiously for him to wake back up....

Her eyes go glassy again as she starts to tear up ‘Max please wake up, i can’t do anything without you, I love you Max’

Max is so frustrated with him self as he can hear everything he starts to yell at him self in his head ‘WAKE UP’ over and over again…

Helen begins to doubt herself again ‘it’s all my fault Max if I wasn’t nosy and I didn’t go down there to check out what that person was doing in the basement, we wouldn’t be here in the first place’.

She continues to cry ‘I can’t lose you Max, Luna Can’t Lose you’

Just as she leans on his chest and cry’s....

Max responds ‘I’m not going anywhere love’...

Helen looks straight up and kisses him, she quickly pulls out of it and says while pulling her phone out ‘I’ve Got a surprise for you’

SHARPE 7:08PM  
Lauren go get Luna and bring her to Max’s room, HE’S AWAKE🥰

BLOOM 7:09  
YAY😄 I’ll be there soon xx

Sharpe puts her phone away and just smiles at Max ‘you had me worried Max’

Max just smiles back at her and asks ‘What’s the surprise?’

Sharpe just rolls her eyes and lightly punch’s him in the shoulder ‘it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you’ she giggles

Then the door opens and Bloom comes in holding Luna and mumbling ‘who’s that Luna’

Luna points to Max and Helen and gabbles  
‘Dada and Mama’

While Blooms face drops in surprise from what she has heard come out of the little girls mouth, Max and Helen are just laughing about it..

Bloom walks over to the bed and hands Luna to Max....

While Bloom walks out she says ‘Have fun Guys’

Max kisses Sharpe on the head and he whispers ‘My two Girls’

Sharpe just looks at him, while laughing she says ‘My girl?’p>

He just mumbles  
‘Yeah my two beautiful girls’

(3 Months Pass)  
It appears that Sharpe has a put on a bit of weight..... Is Sharpe Pregnant? find out in the next Chapter…


	3. Is She Pregnant??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Helen pregnant??? How did this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter guys... In this chapter there starting to prepare for something 🤫😂😂 Do you know what it is?? 
> 
> (Luna is now 2 and can speak full sentences)

As Helen Wakes up she rushes to the bathroom, she throws up in the toilet to feel a warm hand touch her back.

He holds her hair back away from her face and rubs her back..She looks at him to see his ocean blue eyes and she smiles in appreciation..

As Max hands her tissues to wipe her face, she gently takes them off him and wipes the mess off her face...

She heads over to the sink to brush her teeth to get the horrible taste out of her mouth..

Max whispers ‘Your amazing at this Helen, your going to be a great mum’ He smiles

(3 months ago)

‘Max I want to have a baby, you know that’  
She mumbles looking up at his bright blue eyes that she tends to get lost in..

Without hesitation Max blurts Out ‘Lets Have one then’ he smiles at Helen and gazed into her honey brown eyes...

Helen’s so surprised what just came out of Max’s mouth but she’s excited...

Helen starts walking over to Max and she just smirks....(we all know where this is going to goo)

He grins back at her and picks her up and carries her over to the bed.....

(Present)  
As they both start getting ready for work Max gets Luna ready,While Max is getting Luna changed she gabbles ‘I want a brother daddy’...

Max just smiles ‘we’ll have to wait in see sweetheart’

When they arrive at the hospital they drop Luna off at the daycare centre and they head to Max’s Office...

When they make it up to Max’s office they talk about the appointment that’s in 3 weeks to check if the baby is normal and they might be able to hear it’s Heartbeat..

They also talk about their 20 week appointment when they get to figure out the gender of the baby...

Then randomly Sharpe goes what names do you like? 

‘I haven’t really thought about that yet, to be honest’ they both start laughing.

‘if it’s a girl I like Lauren, to represent Bloom’ Sharpe mumbles.

‘ I like that idea Helen’ he smiles, He then asks ‘Do you like the name Leo for a boys name?’

Sharpe gets so excited ‘YES, I love it’

(3 WEEKS PASSED)  
(APPOINTMENT DAY)

‘You ready Helen’ Max asks while smiling.  
‘Ready as I will ever be’ she laughs..

They open the door ‘Hey Bloom’   
‘Hey Guys, you excited’ Bloom laughs

They both nod as Helen lays on the bed,Bloom lifts up Helen’s shirt and applies the gel to her stomach..

Bloom makes her way all over Helens stomach when she looks at the screen her face drops..

Max and Helen fear the worse ‘Bloom what’s wrong’ Helen asks with concerning look on her face...

Bloom happily says ‘You’s are having twins’ Sharpe cry’s In happiness and so does Max, Lauren hugs both of them and yells ‘Group huggg’ They all end up laughing...

(4 WEEKS HAVE PASSED)  
(NEXT APPOINTMENT)

Helen jumps onto the bed in excitement, Max and Lauren sit now next to the bed.

Bloom begins todo the tests and tells Sharpe and Max ‘Your having a Boy and Girl, have you thought of names yet?’

Sharpe quickly responds ‘Leo and Lauren, after you’ Helen smiles at Bloom, this makes Bloom cry in happiness so Max yells ‘GROUP HUGGG’ and they all laugh at how much of a kid Max acts like...


End file.
